Thedas Liberators
by General Maraxus
Summary: With the Breach sealed the Inquisition stands as one of the most powerful forces in Thedas. Inquisitor Adrian Trevelyan now rules over a faction with no loyalty but to their leader. The people of Thedas fear the power of this faction and its leader... and there are those who seek the destruction of this cult and the demise of the evil known as, the Inquisitor.
1. Chapter 1

"Verbal speech."

 _Notes or writing_

' _Thoughts'_

" _Speech via alternate communication."_

 **Author notes**

 **(SCENE OR TIME CHANGE)**

 **Originally I had no interest in playing Dragon Age several years ago, I preferred sci-fi which is why Mass Effect had me utterly hooked. Upon completing Mass Effect 2 I looked to other games of the style and people constantly suggested Dragon Age. Since I knew it was a medieval fantasy style game I knew, without looking for confirmation that the game would contain magic, knights, dragons, and giant spiders. Unfortunately the fourth one was correct as well. Origins and Dragon Age 2… so many moments with them descending right on top of me… so many…**

 **But aside from that I have immensely enjoyed playing all three of them over and over, my favourite for story would be Inquisition, for companions it would be Dragon Age 2, I just find Origins too long and tedious travelling back and forth to pick up and complete quests, sort of like Mass Effect 1.**

 **Anyway, if you're still reading at this point, thanks, and disclaimer, I do not own Dragon Age. I claim my OCs and story.**

 _People of Thedas, if you are reading this you must know the evil that is the Inquisition must be fought and stopped before all hope is lost. The monster known as The Inquisitor has orchestrated a scheme for world domination. His armies occupy land across the entire continent. His agents are in every court of authority. Tevinter magisters are falling into siding with him. Mercenary companies and assassin guilds are on his payroll. The former Templar Order now serves as a private wing of the Inquisition while mages, under the protection of the Inquisition, use their power for conquest and corruption._

 _Do not stop the fight. Join the Thedas Liberators before it is too late._

 _This note was taken from the body of a rebel agent. We are searching the area for any hidden bases._

 _Harding, Lead Scout of the Inquisition._

 _Long live the Inquisitor!_

 **(SKYHOLD/INQUISITOR'S CHAMBERS)**

"Protect the Inquisitor!"

The yell, whilst muffled through the stone walls, was more than enough to awaken Inquisitor Adrian Trevelyan and he sat up groggily in his bed, "What's going on?"

Loud clatters shook him from his state and he turned to see his former bed companion pulling on her armour in such a precise haste that by the time he had slipped from beneath the silk sheets and pulled on his robe she was already tightening the straps, "Stay down." She ordered.

Adrian seized his staff as the sounds of clashing blades reached them, "Cassandra?"

"They will not get past me." She swore and strapped her shield to her arm.

Whether 'they' could or not Adrian still moved to her side, bolts of electricity crackling along his staff, "Together" he smiled at the Seeker confidently.

She returned the smile, "Always."

The door broke open.

 **(10 MINUTES EARLIER/SKYHOLD/COURTYARD)**

No-one had noticed. He had slipped in with the other merchants who had come to the legendary Skyhold to trade with the Inquisition. Since the defeat of Corypheus and the Breach being sealed the world had entered into a state of peace not seen for quite a number of years. The civil war in Orlais was over as Empress Celene, and Ambassador Briala brought an end to the conflict and worked to restore peace between humans and elves in the region.

While the merchants were noisily setting up their wares he lifted his box and strode confidently for a door at the rear of the fortress which led to the kitchens. It was early so chances were they would be in the middle of preparing breakfast and no-one would think twice about a fresh delivery of supplies being carried through.

A figure on the fortress battlement caught his eye, though he didn't look up for a better view. The red hair and purple cloak told him exactly who that was.

Lelianna, former Left Hand of the Divine and now the Inquisition's spymaster. If that was not enough of a resume she had also fought alongside the Hero of Ferelden during the previous Blight. She was the last person he wanted to be anywhere near.

Entering the fortress he did indeed find a full kitchen of people scurrying about while an elderly woman barked orders. He swiftly made his way across the kitchen and out the door on the far side. Remembering the map of the fortress interior which had taken months of these trips to create he quickly made his way to the door that opened into the throne room. As expected it was almost empty except for two sentry details, one pair standing at the door leading to the Inquisition's ambassador, the other standing guard at the door to the Inquisitor's chambers. This was the time the box would prove useful.

He had left it open by the kitchens with the door ajar. The rats should be swarming towards the smell of fresh bread and meat any second now.

"Rats!"

He hurried through the door and pointed frantically towards the kitchen, "Rats! Huge rats!"

The four guards exchanged glances.

"You two come with me." One guard gestured, "You stay here."

Once the guards had left for the kitchens he crossed the hall to the other guard, slipping a concealed knife into his hand as he did. The lone guard opened his mouth to raise the alarm while reaching for his sword but the blade imbedded in his throat preventing the guard achieving either of those actions. The only sound was the gurgle of blood as it spurted from his throat.

"I regret this." The assassin whispered as he dragged the guard's body through the door to hide it from sight.

He closed the door and stared up the stairs before ascending. With luck no-one would find know he was here until the body was discovered.

"Stop!" a voice rang from below.

He peered over the banister, and then jumped back hastily as an arrow flew past. Obviously he had been seen.

"Protect the Inquisitor!" the archer yelled.

Armoured boots clanked below and he turned to see three Inquisition soldiers with swords drawn rushing after him. His lip curled at the thought of needless violence but he drew a pair of daggers and engaged them. The soldiers were at a disadvantage in that the enclosed space of the stairs meant they were unable to defend against his shorter weapons, though to their credit they used their numbers to intercept his attacks, clearly attempting to delay him until reinforcements arrived.

He saw an opening and stabbed one soldier in the leg then shoved him. As the soldier started to fall his buddy was knocked off balance and hit the third soldier so that all three were tumbling down the stairs while he ascended.

At last the door that stood between him and the monster.

He kicked the door open.

 **(10 MINUTES EARLIER/SKYHOLD/ TAVERN)**

"Ugh" Sera groaned, "I'm so fed up with this shit."

Her large drinking companion roared with laughter and drained his tankard, "You should try this."

"No thanks." She made a face, "It's probably dragon piss."

Iron Bull peered thoughtfully at his finished drink then shrugged and ordered another one, "Tastes good."

"What did happen last night?" the elf frowned as another throbbing headache started, "How much did I drink?"

"You tried to beat me in a drinking contest." He grinned, "Then you entered the archery contest."

"Did I win?"

"Harding won. You were eliminated after the first round."

Sera let her head fall onto the bar, then instantly regretted it, "Shit."

"Don't feel so bad, you at least managed to make it halfway up the stairs to your room before you passed out."

Lifting her hand she made a rude gesture, though couldn't be sure it was aimed anywhere near him. With a sudden craving for breakfast she slid from her stool and staggered for the door. She crossed the courtyard and up the stairs leading into the main hall, vaguely becoming aware her bow and quiver were still strapped to her back from last night. As she entered she watched three guards dashing towards the kitchen and a new face cross the hall to the remaining guard.

"Rats in the kitchen, again." She announced to no-one, "Though how they keep getting here I've no idea."

She glanced down at the merchants in the lower courtyard then looked back into the main hall. The stranger was pulling the guard through a door, and blood was flowing from the guard's throat.

Sera drew her bow and hurried across the hall. Bursting through the door she looked up to see the assassin racing up the stairs towards the Inquisitor's chambers, "Stop!" she called, fitting an arrow into place.

The stranger peered over the stair rail and she fired her arrow. She immediately blamed her hangover for missing as the assassin jumped back. Hurried footsteps signalled the three sentries returning from the kitchen and they rushed over to her.

"Protect the Inquisitor!" she shouted, believing that phrase would get through to their responses far faster than an explanation.

The three guards rushed up the stairs with thunderous clanking of their boots on the steps, Sera wincing with each one.

"What's going on?" Josephine, the Inquisition's ambassador emerged from her office, "Is something wrong?"

"Some shithead killed a guard and is heading upstairs." Sera winced as her headache flared up again, "Also, volume, not so loud."

Both women looked up at the sound of heavy metal crashing which, was the three guards falling down the stairs.

"Shit." Sera muttered weakly, both hands delicately covering her ears.

 **(INQUISITOR'S CHAMBER)**

He burst into the room and stared up at the fearsome female warrior in full armour waiting for him.

"Seeker." He hissed, "My quarrel is not with you. Stand aside."

She settled into a defensive stance, "Not a chance."

There was no time to convince her, already more soldiers would be charging up the stairs to protect their beloved Inquisitor.

He twirled his daggers and jumped high into the air. Cassandra turned to watch him land behind the Inquisitor, with the mage standing between her and the intruder now.

"Aside!" she lunged, her sword stabbing forward while she swept the Inquisitor out of the way with her shield.

The assassin ducked aside and thrust his dagger towards her waist. The blade bounced off an invisible wall and his eyes darted to Adrian, who had just cast a barrier around Cassandra.

Protected by the magical shield Cassandra threw herself on the assassin, using both her body weight and heavy armour to tackle him to the ground. One dagger clattered across the floor but he tightened his grip on the other and tried to bash its handle into her face but the arm was seized by a fist of solid stone conjured by Adrian and pushed against the floor.

"Inquisitor!" a squad of soldiers raced into the room, led by Cullen, swords drawn.

The assassin turned his head and bit down sharply on a small water skin around his neck which was not filled with water. The skin burst and he swallowed a mouthful of the poison inside, it killed him in seconds.

"He's dead." Cullen helped Cassandra up after checking the assassin's body, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She fixed her gaze on the assassin, "How did he get here?"

"We'll explain downstairs…"

 **(10 MINUTES LATER/WAR ROOM)**

"I thought we were on good terms with the Antivan Crows?" Adrian stroked his chin thoughtfully.

Josephine consulted her notes, "We are. They have pledged that, as long as our operations do not interfere with theirs, they have no wish to make us their enemy. That reminds me; the Crows have lost several members and were wondering if we had discovered anything. It seems a group of elves have simply vanished."

"I doubt they would run off for no good reason." Leliana mused, "But perhaps they are somehow linked to this attack, I will investigate." Her eyes gleamed under the shadow of her hood cast by the sun shining through the window at her back, "In the wake of our rise many small organisations have banded together and expanded unhindered while we focused on the Breach."

Adrian Trevelyan stared down at the map. Almost everywhere on it was some noble or person of influence that owed the Inquisition a debt. Many were happy to arrange mutually beneficial trades, others needed to be 'persuaded' by Leliana's spies, whether by blackmail or… other tactics.

Inquisition soldiers were welcomed by villages and cities alike as heroes who saved the world from the brink of chaos and destruction. The sight of the Inquisition banner was becoming more well-known than the Grey Wardens… speaking of which…

"What is the status of the Grey Wardens?" his eyes landed on Adamant Fortress.

Josephine glanced at her notes, honestly it amazed the Inquisitor just how much information she always seemed to have at hand whether by her own hand, or by Leliana's.

"They are continuing to rebuild and taking recruits to restore their numbers. A large garrison of our forces are there both to assist and also to maintain an eye on them for now. The Hero of Ferelden will be arriving within the week to take command. King Alistair has already expressed his support of this action. It will go towards strengthening the trust between the Inquisition and Ferelden." She concluded with a happy note.

His eyes moved on, briefly landing on the capital of Orlais where its empress and her elf lover were in residence, both of whom owed him a personal debt and one to the Inquisition itself.

"What of the Qunari? Is it possible they sent the assassin?" the thought was unappealing. Powerful as the Inquisition was he did not want to take on the followers of the Qun, not yet anyway.

"I do not see why they should feel the need to intervene." Josephine frowned, "The only mention of their involvement was when they tried to form an alliance. Their ship was destroyed and no alliance was made. Apart from that, nothing."

"Yet tension between them and Orlais continues to rise." Leliana mused, "Despite Celene's best efforts many nobles are pushing closer to war with the Qunari. She is sending a representative here to confirm the truce with her. I believe she is desperate for it, which gives us the advantage. In the event of a war both sides will be looking to the Inquisition to join them."

"Two powerful nations on the brink of war." Cullen folded his arms with a sigh, "Just when we solve one problem we get another."

"When do the delegates arrive?" Adrian asked.

"Two days, your worship." Josephine answered.

Adrian rubbed his brow wearily, "Continue with the search for these rebels. I want to know who is trying to kill me now."

"Yes, Inquisitor."

 **That will do for now. Please review and let me know if this story is interesting enough to continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Verbal speech."

 _Notes or writing_

' _Thoughts'_

" _Speech via alternate communication."_

 **Author notes**

 **(SCENE OR TIME CHANGE)**

 **I do not own Dragon Age. I claim my OCs and story.**

 **Last time, we had an assassin slip through Skyhold in an attempt to kill the Inquisitor, before taking his own life rather than be captured. How will the Inquisition respond? Will more seek the downfall of the Inquisition through violence?**

 **(TWO DAYS AFTER ASSASSINATION ATTEMPT/EVENING/SKYHOLD COURTYARD)**

Much to the displeasure of the Inquisition council there had been no further leads on the infiltration. It seemed either this had been a solo agent out for a personal vendetta, or his allies were more intelligent than originally given credit for.

But, despite yet another mystery hanging over his head, the Inquisitor was required to still maintain his public appearance as the unrivalled leader of the faith until such as a time as the new Divine took power. Thanks to the Inquisition's reputation and influence he had pledged his personal support for Leliana to take the role and could almost confirm her success. The Chantry accepted her through her work within it as the Left Hand of Divine Justinia V, her actions against the Blight at the side of the Hero of Ferelden came with a personal vote of support from King Alistair, and with the Inquisition's support it came as no surprise for her to be announced as the next Divine. But that was not to take place until next month.

Multiple invites were received for his attendance whether at parties, political conferences, or, much to Cassandra's displeasure, proposals for marriage from Orlais, Ferelden, Antiva, and there could have been one from Tevinter at some point.

Now the Inquisitor was back in his fortress and apparently it made a lot of people happier. It seemed since the attempt on his life followers of the Inquisition were concerned over his safety to an almost obsessive degree.

Which was why anywhere he went in Skyhold itself he had a permanent guard detail.

"What do we know of them?" he asked Josephine as they stood in the courtyard to greet the Orlesian ambassadors.

She glanced at her notes and he took a quick look for himself, there was about a scroll's worth of writing on one page in such small writing he couldn't even tell it was letters on the page. His eyes darted to the candle attached to her board and remembered that apparently it was supposed to be a magical artefact from the Black Emporium.

"Two of them, along with a soldier escort. Nothing to worry about." She replied.

The Inquisitor almost asked which part of her page she got that from but the approaching guests drew his attention instead, being escorted by Inquisition troops. New security policies were that only Inquisition troops could carry weapons within the walls, aside from the Inner Circle.

"Inquisitor," the two Orlesian ambassadors greeted. One was a male human with an ornate bronze mask. The other, a female elf in a matching mask, "I am Ambassador Luchon," the man bowed slightly, "And this is Ambassador Anyala." He politely indicated his companion who bowed her head slightly.

"It is a pleasure to welcome you to Skyhold." Adrian smiled, "You will be shown to your rooms. Your guards will be provided accommodation in the guest tower."

"A moment, if you please." Luchon gestured, "We have heard that assassins infiltrated this fortress of yours, can you guarantee our safety?"

Josephine calmly stepped in, "Security has been tightened immensely. I cannot discuss details but suffice to say you are quite protected."

"And what of the Qunari?" Luchon demanded, prompting an irritated sigh from his fellow ambassador, Anyala, "They could send assassins of their own and-"

"If you are so afraid of being here." Adrian forced a smile, "You are welcome to leave, I'm sure the lady can handle this without you."

Luchon glanced at Anyala, she was waiting for this response but obviously hoping he'd leave, or shut up, "I will stay, but I must have security."

As the Orlesians were escorted away Adrian turned his gaze to Josephine with a pained expression, "Is there a way I don't have to deal with him?"

She raised her eyebrows with a shrug, "Don't look at me."

 **(THAT NIGHT/SKYHOLD/MAIN HALL)**

"Empress Celine wishes to make certain your alliance with Orlais will take priority should the Qunari attempt an invasion." Luchon leaned forward at the banquet table, "The alliance could be the only thing stopping them from invading."

Adrian rubbed his brow, "As I have said before, the Inquisition's purpose is to restore peace and order, we do not take sides."

"What do you gain from the Qunari?" he asked, "Do they share information? Agents?"

"Inquisitor," a deep booming voice joined them.

Heads turned as the imposing Iron Bull approached. He clenched a fist over his heart in salute before continuing, "The Ferelden delegate has arrived earlier than anticipated. They say they will remain at the gates until you grant them permission to enter." He looked over at Leliana, "Orders?"

A smile appeared briefly on her face but it vanished by the time she turned to the Inquisitor, "I will go and confirm identities, are they to be admitted?"

"If they are the delegation, then of course, if not, have them confined to a cell." He replied.

Leliana bowed her head and left with Iron Bull.

"Ferelden whisperers," Luchon snorted, "They do not want an alliance made between Orlais and the Inquisition, that would have them fearing an invasion just as Loghain did when he betrayed their king. Mark my words Inquisitor, Ferelden seeks to use the Inquisition against Orlais."

Ignoring the man, Adrian turned to Anyala, "What is your opinion on the matter?"

She stared at him thoughtfully for a moment but the arrival of the Ferelden delegate removed any chance for a reply, if one had indeed been forthcoming.

"Inquisitor," the man bowed his head slightly, "It is a my honour to meet you in person."

Leliana stepped forward, "Allow me to introduce Bann Teagan of Redcliffe, representing the words and wishes of Kind Alistair."

"Welcome to Skyhold." Adrian greeted diplomatically, "I trust you will find your stay both comfortable and productive."

Luchon snorted slightly.

"Both delegations are welcome here." Adrian leaned forward, "For the sake of peace I will not allow any visitors to carry weapons. Your armed escorts will remain outside Skyhold's walls during your stay." He smiled slightly, "Upon leaving this hall you will be thoroughly searched and should any weapons be found you will be treated as an enemy agent. If you have a problem with this you can remain with your escort outside the fortress."

Luchon's mouth had twisted sourly at the mention of a search, Teagan looked politely taken aback at the severity of the restrictions, Anyala on the other hand seemed perfectly content with the situation.

"If there is nothing more I shall bid you a good night." Adrian rose and gestured the guards standing around the room forward, "The guards will escort you to your rooms. We will convene in the morning to begin negotiations."

Once the guards had escorted the delegates out of the hall Adrian turned his head to Leliana, she was watching him, clearly anticipating he had further instructions for her.

"Keep an eye on the elf." He muttered, "Something is not right about her."

She nodded slightly, "I agree. It shouldn't be too hard to keep an eye on her with the new restrictions placed on all visitors, but I'll be sure to speak to my agents."

Adrian nodded in satisfaction, "If there's nothing more I shall turn in, good night, Leliana."

"Good night, Inquisitor."

 **(MOUNTAINS/NIGHT)**

While the fortress slept and the night sentries stood vigil a trio of figures made their approach under the cover of darkness across the mountains.

Peering down the snowy slope they observed a campfire and several tents at Skyhold's outer gate.

"The Orlesian and Ferelden escorts." The group leader whispered, "We'll have to get by them first."

His companions surveyed the area and the assassin turned her eyes atop the gate tower where there was a faint flicker of light, "Inquisition forces guard the gate."

The third of the group sized up the distance, while sliding the bow from his back, "Possible, but even the slightest change in wind could ruin my shot."

"Steal from one of the Orlesian escorts." The group leader told the assassin, "Let them believe the Fereldens are responsible."

The assassin nodded and crept away while the archer fitted an arrow to his bow and took aim at the campsite.

"What we do tonight will forever stand in history." Rodrigan rose with a hand in the air to signal the rest of his forces.

Emerging from the mountains were thirty trained men-at-arms, fifteen archers, and a dozen dagger wielding assassins. All of them carrying pieces of armour which now, this close to the battle, they began to put on.

They had united for this cause, the goal of the Thedas Liberators. The death of the Inquisitor.

Like the Chantry the Inquisition would be lost without its leader and in the time it would take for it to re-organise would be time for the Thedas Liberators to move ahead with their plans to weaken and ultimately destroy the organisation.

As a position of strength Skyhold was near invincible. It would take an immense effort to move siege equipment through the mountains and it would be spotted long before arrival. Whispers spoke of how the fortress was enchanted with ancient magic, which could explain why Skyhold still stood after all these years.

"We must be swift." Montain reminded, his arrow aimed at the guards atop the gate tower "If the alarm is raised the legions will respond."

Rodrigan didn't need to be reminded of that fact. It was whispered that the army of the Inquisition had been bewitched by their leader's magic and would throw themselves on pyres at his word. On the other side of the mountain a chain of outposts marked the path to Skyhold and each held a garrison of troops that would swarm along the path to join the battle if the alarm was raised.

"We secure the bridge," he turned to watch his forces preparing their weapons, "Then we move on the fortress gates."

 **(BRIDGE GUARD TOWER)**

The sentries atop the tower were intently watching the campsites of the delegates' escorts and so missed a black cloaked figure creeping down the mountain in the starless night. When a yell of anger arose from the Orlesian camp three of the sentries bolted for the ladder while the fourth peered down as he lifted the torch from its bracket to light the signal fire.

An arrow descended from the air and stabbed through the sentry's throat. He stumbled back and the torch fell from his hand as he collapsed.

"Hey, what's going on?" an elf poked her head up, "What happened?"

At the sight of her fellow sentry bleeding on the cold stone she scrambled over to examine him. With the arrow in his throat discovered she looked for the torch, hoping to relight it, but instead found the emergency horn.

Sounds of battle reached her and she cautiously peered down to see the Orlesian and Ferelden delegate escorts fighting off unknown soldiers and assassins while the Inquisition sentries lay dead in the snow.

She lifted the horn to her lips, but just as quickly ducked, though not quick enough and was interrupted as an arrow pierced into her shoulder. Falling to the ground she heard the sounds of battle stop.

"Over the bridge!" a voice called, "Quickly."

The clatter of armour alerted her that the attackers were moving across the bridge, the only way into Skyhold. She drew a breath and blew the horn with everything she had.

 **(SKYHOLD/MAIN GATES)**

The watchmen would faintly make out figures approaching on the bridge and were considering sending a patrol to investigate when the thunderous horn filled the air.

"Seal the gates!" Captain Lennith bellowed, her scarred face twisting into something feral as she cried her orders from atop the battlements overlooking the bridge, "Archers!"

Almost instantly two dozen archers dotted along the battlements with arrows strung and aimed at the incoming figures.

It seemed the intruders hadn't been expecting to be rumbled and reacted instinctively. Shield bearing soldiers raised them to protect themselves from incoming projectiles while archers took shots up at the battlements.

"Fire!" Lennith brought her hand slicing down through the air.

Arrows sprayed down at the intruders on the bridge below. Those in armour with raise shields were mostly unharmed but several archers were impaled along with a rouge who attempted to turn tail and run.

"Get the gates open!" one of the armoured intruders yelled, "Explosives!"

Three rogues rushed forward, pulling flasks from their belts. They hid under the raised shields as they advanced towards the heavy metal gate that had slammed shut almost instantly after Lennith's order. On the other side a fast growing wall of Inquisition soldiers stood with shields and swords ready to fight if the gate should be destroyed.

"For the Inquisitor!" Lennith held her sword above her head.

The cry was taken up by her fellow soldiers with much clashing of swords on shields. Moving quickly to the front of the ranks was Tom Rainier and Iron Bull, both fully armed and ready for a fight.

"For freedom!" the rogues hurtled the flasks.

Lennith gritted her teeth as she watched the explosives sail through the air.

A solid block of ice encased the flasks and they shattered harmlessly against the gate. Lennith turned to see Dorian and Vivienne with their staves raised, "Thanks."

"You're welcome, my dear." Vivienne peered down at the hastily regrouping attackers, "You would think they'd be more prepared."

"Retreat!" a voice called from the ranks of the intvaders.

The rogues and archers started running back along the bridge while the warriors slowly backed away, keeping their shields up to block arrows that continued to fire from the battlements.

"Captain!"

Lennith looked down into the courtyard to see Commander Cullen standing with his troops, "They are retreating, Commander."

"Open the gates!" he yelled, "We need to interrogate them."

The wheel was rapidly cranked and the gate rose swiftly. Tom, and Iron Bull led the charge of Inquisition forces along the bridge in pursuit.

 **(MOUTAINSIDE)**

Montain and his assassin companion watched as the attack force were discovered, blocked, then forced to retreat. The assassins and archers had stopped halfway along the bridge to wait for the armoured soldiers to catch up.

"We have lost this battle." Laurille whispered, her fingers flexed angrily, "The monster will live for another day."

Montain was about to say something comforting when the sound of a horn echoed around them, "No…" he whispered in horror.

The horn was a signal from the Inquisition forces from the outposts. The horn that alerted the fortress also alerted them and… yes, he could see the banner of the Inquisition as a solid mass of soldiers marched along the pass and towards their master's base.

"Rodrigan will be trapped." Laurille grabbed his arm, "They'll all be trapped."

On the bridge they could faintly see Rodrigan reorganising his remaining troops into a defensive circle. With Skyhold's garrison approaching from one side and Inquisition reinforcements from the other it was only a matter of time until they were captured or killed.

"We leave now," Montain urged, "While they are distracted."

They shared a pained longing gaze at the bridge where their friend was locked in combat with the Inquisitor's enforcer, Iron Bull. The massive creature was brandishing a large axe and with more strength than a human overwhelmed on all sides could deal with. Iron Bull backhanded Rodrigan across the face then as the human reeled back he knocked Rodrigan's sword out of his hand.

The fight was almost over, the attackers either dead by the Inquisition's hands or flung themselves over the bridge than be captured. Only Rodrigan and one other remained standing.

"We need to go." Laurille reminded, "If we are caught all is lost."

But still they watched. They watched as Tom Rainier slashed the throat of the other soldier and Iron Bull smashed his pommel into Rodrigan's face, knocking him to the ground. Inquisition forces quickly had him in shackles.

Montain rose to leave, and an arrow buried itself in his left shoulder.

Laurille pulled him down and her eyes spotted the archer. A woman with red hair in a purple cloak standing by the entrance to the bridge, "Nightingale."

"Two more!" Leliana called, "After them!"

Pulling the arrow from his shoulder Montain and Laurille sprinted away as howls of mabari hunting hounds filled the air.

"Our escape route is still open." Laurille's sharp eyes picked out the trail they had arrived by, "If we can make it down the mountain before them we'll be in the clear."

Montain stumbled, "Something's wrong."

"What?" she turned to him quickly, "We need to keep moving."

"I feel dizzy," his words were slurred, "Tired."

"How can you…" Laurille focused her gaze on his wound, "There was something on that arrow."

Montain sunk to his knees, "Kill me," he muttered, "Quickly."

She drew her dagger and slit his throat with only the slightest hesitation, "For the freedom of Thedas." She whispered.

The howls of the hounds were getting closer and so she fled into the night. The discovery of Montain's body delayed the hunting party long enough for her to make it to the horses and begin her journey to Redcliffe.

Back at Skyhold the clean-up had begun. Bodies were taken away to be prepared for burial, injuries were treated, the elf who had sounded the alarm was helped from the gate tower and taken to the fortress to recover, though her mood increased considerably when the Inquisitor thanked her in person for raising the alarm in time to prevent more death of Inquisition members.

Now the Inquisitor stood in the courtyard with some of his inner circle while Cullen issued orders to the outpost commanders and complimented them on their response time to the alarm. Lennith was directing Skyhold's garrison back into positions with calm efficiency, though the way her gaze would slid to the prisoner and pure hatred flooded her features made it clear that at no time would she be allowed to be alone with him.

"Take him to the cells." Adrian gestured.

Tom and half a dozen soldiers dragged Rodrigan off to the lower levels of Skyhold.

"The fortress is secured, Inquisitor." Cullen joined him, "The hunting party are pursuing two others but we don't know how many more have already fled. We found several symbols in their armour, it matches the symbols found by Harding. We were just attacked by the Thedas Liberators."

Adrian nodded slowly, "Once the hunting party has returned, close the gates. I doubt the enemy will have another force ready for a second attempt tonight. Have all off-duty forces get some rest."

"Yes, Inquisitor." Cullen inclined his head and marched away.

Accompanied by Cassandra, Adrian ascended through the fortress back to his chambers, neither speaking until they were back in bed.

She turned her head to him, "What are you going to do about the Thedas Liberators?"

His answer was one she expected of him; one that reassured her he would continue to be the driving force of the Inquisition. And as his arms lovingly embraced her she knew his answer would bring about a new era for all of Thedas.

"I am going to destroy them."

 **Looks like the Inquisitor has a new enemy to deal with, and a political situation with Orlais and Ferelden to deal with. Please review readers, see you next time.**


End file.
